


Refusing Fate

by Merfilly



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Resurrection, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The nightmare continues...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Refusing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fate

The nightmare called out again and again, refusing to be swayed by the fact that he was dead, that nothing was real any longer for the man of iron. 

He relived feeling Peter fall to dust in his arms.

He imagined it with Pepper or Morgan. 

"Not real," he whispered, even as Yinsen walked toward him in the nothingness that was all he knew outside the nightmare.

"What is reality to the man that held the power of the cosmos in his hands?" Yinsen asked him. "Are you truly willing to let others shape the world you wished to protect?"

"I died. I did what was needed. I made the last call," Tony argued, but the words… the words hit him not just in his ego but his id. He'd given himself to becoming Iron Man because of this man, because of shared experiences, because he'd awakened to the legacy he'd unwittingly crafted.

"Is that you accepting the end, my friend?"

Tony brought his right arm up, looking at the hand. What was he contemplating? Was he imagining the tingle of power, the dance of radiation through every molecule of that hand?

On the edge of his vision, he saw dust motes flaking away into the distance, heard the 'I'm sorry' in Peter's voice once more, overlapped by an imagined cry from Morgan.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your family?" Tony asked as he chose.

Yinsen smiled. "Only if you are."

Tony lifted his chin, jaw going firm, and energy crackled all around his body with red and gold lighting, giving the impression of a suit. "You know what? I think I will."

The energy expanded, filling the empty space, obliterating the nightmare and the dust and the voices.

Tony Stark chose a new reality, and made it happen.


End file.
